Dragon Ball Cold
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Only a short time has passed since Goku fought Beerus and became a Super Saiyan God, and now a new threat has appeared. He is a mighty former Icegen king powerful enough to challenge a Super Saiyan God. However, an unexpected mystery surrounds this Icegen, and the true enemy may be many times worse...
1. Absolute Zero

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, however I do own this story and the OC's who appear.**

Goku sat on King Kai's planet, meditating. He sensed a godly Ki somewhere, and it was neither Beerus nor Whis. This person was powerful, but Goku couldn't pinpoint him. _  
Who are you? What are you after?_

* * *

On Earth, the one Goku sensed walked around, masking his Ki so Goku couldn't find him. He was staring straight at Piccolo, and Piccolo was oblivious to his presence. The small built Icegen approached Piccolo, gripping his shoulder and turning him around. Piccolo started with shock at seeing what he seemed to think was Frieza. This Icegen looked a great deal like Frieza's true form, but he was even smaller built, possessing a stature comparable to a taller version of Ki Buu.

Piccolo sensed no power signal, but there was no denying the strength of this Icegen. He had turned Piccolo around with a casual flick of his hand, and Piccolo's instincts told him the Icegen could kill him easily.  
"Piccolo. My name is Absolute Zero, and I have a favour to request of you."  
"What?" Asked Piccolo cautiously.  
"I want you to tell me where I can find the Dragon Balls. I know someone who has great use for them."  
Piccolo widened his eyes. "I won't. The Dragon Balls are too important. I can't let someone have them."  
Absolute Zero nodded and turned away. "You passed."  
Absolute Zero then unmasked his Ki, allowing Goku to instantly sense it from King Kai's planet.  
_He's on Earth!_  
Goku used Instant Transmission to return to Earth and appear right in front of Absolute Zero.

Absolute Zero approached, staring at Goku passively. Piccolo rapidly filled Goku in on Absolute Zero's identity, and then he stepped back, knowing he was powerless against Absolute Zero.  
"Absolute Zero, eh? So, any relation to Frieza?"  
"I was the original Icegen king. The Frieza you speak of is my descendant. Why do you think the Icegens were the most powerful race in the cosmos? It was because they were related to gods. I was the one who ruled the Icegens and made them great, and it was my associate who could protect them against anything. It was because of us that the Icegens prospered. And it is because of you that they are now destroyed!"

Absolute Zero rushed Goku and landed a series of hits that sent Goku flying.  
"I'm not so easy to destroy as my descendants were, am I? Did you think for one second when you murdered them that one such as me would appear to destroy you? Did you think you would go unpunished for removing the Icegen Empire and putting the universe back into a state of disarray? Did you think you could burn them to death like that, women and children, and leave the entire planet a burnt out cinder the way you did, and nothing would happen!?"

Absolute Zero and Goku exchanged dozens of strikes, before Absolute Zero landed a strike on Goku that knocked him to the ground, before slamming his fist into Goku and sending him flying.  
"The Icegens will regain control, Super Saiyan God Kakarot, and I will use the Dragon Balls to wish back all the people you killed and send the universe back into prosperity!"

Goku stood up numbly, looking up at Absolute Zero.  
"You Saiyan trash. I put great effort into protecting my people, and now I'm away for a thousand years and you slaughter them!"  
Goku narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute. I ain't killed anyone except Frieza. I never hurt the people."  
"Don't lie to me!"  
Absolute Zero slammed both fists into Goku's chest, launching him to the ground. Realising something was strange, Goku briefly transformed into a Super Saiyan God and fired a beam at Absolute Zero which launched the Icegen into the sky.  
"He thinks Frieza was a good guy… And he thinks I killed the Icegen people... Someone's lying to him…"


	2. Icifer Freezingstar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z. I do however own this story and the OC characters within.**

Absolute Zero walked into the throne room of the space fortress, favouring his left leg slightly. He went to the high throne at the end of the room and bowed in reverence to what he thought was a righteous warrior for good.  
"I apologise, Lord Freezingstar. I attempted to destroy that Super Saiyan God monster, but I failed, and now I have betrayed our presence. I am sorry."

The slightly built green-tinged Icegen that sat on the throne stood, gently lifting Absolute Zero to his feet.  
"I understand your actions, Absolute Zero. You are not one to sit back and let a villain go unpunished. You have cost us nothing."  
Absolute Zero ground his teeth, staring at the floor. "But I failed… I tried to avenge the Icegen race, and he beat me aside like a bug! And he tried to lie to me, as if I was some fool he could trick. He was a filthy creature, but he beat me… I am ashamed to have failed my people… And failed you."

Lord Icifer Freezingstar smiled, lifting Absolute Zero's head up to meet his gaze.  
"You have nothing to be ashamed of. This monster exterminated the entire Icegen population and now holds a rivalry with Beerus in a bid to seize the title of God of Destruction. You could not be expected to stop a monster like that by yourself. That's why I'm here to help you, now isn't it?"

Absolute Zero smiled seriously, feeling comforted.  
"Thank you, Lord Freezingstar."  
As Freezingstar sat back down, a smirk crossed his light green lips.  
"Soon… Very soon…"

* * *

Goku stood on Kami's Lookout, describing what he knew to his friends.  
"I beat him, but I don't think he's actually a villain. I wish I knew more about him."  
As he said that, Kibito Kai and Old Kai appeared on the Lookout, joining the circle of Z-Fighters and friends.  
"It so happens, Goku, that we know a bit more about Absolute Zero. He ruled the Icegens hundreds of years ago. It was him who first made them important. He was so strong no one could beat him, and he was so honest and forthcoming no one wanted to unless they were evil. He originally made the Icegens a ruling race that protected the rest of the races with their power, like a race of guardians. It's after he left that the Icegens started to deteriorate, eventually being ruled by despots like Frieza. It's rumoured that Absolute Zero's power came from being distantly related to the Icegen God, or the Icegen Devil, Icifer Freezingstar. Most people think that's all a myth made up to explain Absolute Zero's power, but with what I know, I'm not sure."

Goku thought back. "He said something about an associate, and made it sound like that associate was stronger than him. Who could that be?"  
Kibito Kai shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. I know the Icegens were protected from the God of Destruction because Absolute Zero commanded such respect from Beerus and Whis, and that may be one of the reasons why Beerus hated Frieza so much. Other than that, I can only tell you that your gut instincts about Absolute Zero are right. He's no villain unless he's really changed over the centuries."

Goku nodded, looking at the sky. "You're a good guy, but you think Frieza was like you when he wasn't… You think I exterminated the Icegens…"  
As Goku said this, Kibito Kai spoke again.  
"When you mentioned that, I checked the Icegen home planet, and it is indeed razed, and very recently. Someone killed all the Icegens on it and then torched the planet. They didn't destroy it, but instead they burned the whole surface. It must have taken hours to do it to that extent. Whoever did it wanted to force the Icegen population to suffer, because they were still alive while this person burned their planet. Whoever did it was very sadistic."  
Goku cracked his knuckles as he thought. "Absolute Zero must have got it in his head that I did it from somewhere. Someone had to have told him. I just wish I could ask him, cause he's the only one who knows…"


	3. The Final Battle Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this story and its OC characters.**

Absolute Zero felt the wind striking his face as he fell from the sky, directing himself straight towards Kami's Lookout. Lord Freezingstar would be close behind him, and he had a mission. The Lookout burst into a barrage of fragments as Absolute Zero hit it, and in an instant he was surrounded by three opponents: Piccolo, Mr Popo and Dende. Dende rapidly flew away, as did Mr Popo, and Piccolo started shooting blasts at Absolute Zero.

The blasts bounced off Absolute Zero's face, and the determined Icegen seized Piccolo, glaring at him.  
"Who is here that will fight me if Son Goku isn't here?"  
Piccolo choked, and Absolute Zero released his grip.  
"Answer me, Namekian. You have not done my people any wrong, nor are you a threat to me. Stay out of my way and you will live."  
Piccolo groaned. "Goku did not kill the Icegens. Whoever told you that is lying to you."  
Absolute Zero slapped Piccolo in the face, the simple slap shaking the Namekian to the core. Piccolo turned and glared determinedly at the Icegen that he knew could kill him easily.  
"Goku doesn't even know where the Icegen homeworld is. And he'd never kill civilians. Listen to me. Please."  
Absolute Zero's eyes filled with tears, and he suddenly punched Piccolo in the shoulder, ripping his left arm clean off.  
"Shut up!"

Absolute Zero suddenly flew away, leaving Piccolo to regrow his arm in a big empty sky.  
"That guy's a mess… Whoever's lying to him has him completely convinced."

* * *

Absolute Zero flew past a series of mountains, shooting blasts into them which blasted them apart.  
"Son Goku! Come out!"

Absolute Zero then fired a blast at the ground, blasting a crater into the ground and shaking the Earth on its axis. He then started firing more blasts into the air, causing lights to fill the sky.  
"Face me!"

* * *

Goku sat in his house, eating, when Chichi suddenly ran in and told him there was something happening. Goku rapidly lifted his bowl ad gulped the rice in one mouthful, swallowing it just as fast. Goku then dashed outside and faced the sky, where he could see the lights in the sky. Goku instantly powered up and flew into the air, flying to Absolute Zero and reaching him instantly.

The Icegen glared at Goku. "Our fight finishes now, you monster!"  
Goku drifted towards Absolute Zero. "You're attacking the wrong person. Whoever told you I killed the Icegens, they're lying to you. Who told you that I did it?"  
Absolute Zero charged at Goku, slamming his fist into Goku's face and sending him flying. Goku crashed through a rock formation, and Absolute Zero rapidly followed, slamming Goku into the ground and making a crater the size of a tennis court and the depth of a lake. Goku and Absolute Zero stood in the crater, Goku's red and yellow Ki grinding against Absolute Zero's blue Ki, and the two of them seeming to be very evenly matched.

Goku cried out as Absolute Zero suddenly took flight, flying up towards the atmosphere.  
"I heard you couldn't survive in space. Normally doing this would go against my honour, but with a genocidal monster like you honour is void. Die, Son Goku."  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God, punching Absolute Zero away. Absolute Zero flew at Goku, slamming into him and sending him flying again. Goku shot a Ki blast into Absolute Zero, but Absolute Zero rapidly fired one back, hitting Goku. The two then collided, slamming their fists into each other repeatedly, before Goku slammed his fist sharply into Absolute Zero's face, spinning him around. Absolute Zero briefly looked into the sky, as if he were waiting for something, but then rapidly returned to the fight, wrapping his tail around Goku's neck and attempting to strangle him. Goku pulled the tail away from himself and kicked Absolute Zero in the chest, before following up with a massive Ki blast and shooting Absolute Zero away.

"He seems stronger… Was he holding back before?"  
Absolute Zero returned and slammed into Goku, but Goku caught him by the neck and flew into the side of a mountain, breaking through the mountain while holding Absolute Zero in front. The mountain was smashed around them, and Goku fired a blast that launched Absolute Zero through another mountain. Absolute Zero returned instantly, flinging a white blast of Ki which sent Goku down to the ground.

Absolute Zero flew down and picked Goku up, and used an ability Icegens apparently no longer possessed, lowering his own body temperature and freezing Goku's chest and arm. Goku cried out in horror as Absolute Zero punched him in the chest, a blow which Goku knew would have literally shattered him if he hadn't powered up to resist the ice. As it was, it split his skin in several places and sent him flying. Absolute Zero then fired beams the colour of auroras, shooting Goku back and leaving a thin layer of ice on his entire body.

Goku crashed through a mountain, feeling more cracks fill his still slightly frozen skin. The layer of ice was only a slowing down technique, it was when Absolute Zero had touched him and frozen himself that Goku had been truly in danger. If it hadn't been for Goku's instinct, he would have almost certainly have been frozen solid by that technique and shattered by Absolute Zero's next strike.  
"Frieza never had any abilities like that… I'll have to watch that technique."

Goku was suddenly grabbed from behind and frozen again, before being kicked straight away, the strike shattering the top of Goku's martial arts outfit, leaving him shirtless, and sending him sprawling. Goku stood instantly and fired a Ki blast at Absolute Zero, before firing one into the ground and launching himself into the air, avoiding the aurora blasts. Absolute Zero followed him up, grabbing him and using the cold ability to freeze Goku's torso. Goku cried out in horror as his organs started to freeze, and powered up once again to Super Saiyan God, knocking Absolute Zero away. Goku returned to his base straight away, and fell towards the ground, landing uncertainly on his feet. He had managed to keep his organs functional by shooting Absolute Zero away before the cold had completely frozen his midsection, but he knew that if Absolute Zero managed to do that again, especially if he was able to freeze Goku's head, it could well be the end.

Absolute Zero stood up. He didn't know what was taking Lord Freezingstar so long, but he knew that Goku was getting much weaker. The freezing ability was proving deadly against him. Absolute Zero flew back towards Goku, holding out his already freezing cold hands in preparation to freeze Goku on contact. This time, he would freeze Goku's head.

Goku waited as Absolute Zero approached, before activated his Super Saiyan God form again and slamming his fist, wrapped in a strip from the end of his pants leg, into Absolute Zero's face, hearing a sharp crack as Absolute Zero's massive speed was instantly reduced to a stop on the wall that was Goku's fist. Goku tossed away the piece of his pants, hearing it shatter on the ground. He ignored the pain from his frozen and cracked right hand, using his left to pick up the exhausted, and now normal temperature, Absolute Zero.

Goku glared sadly into Absolute Zero's face.  
"You're an idiot. Can't you listen?"  
Goku dropped Absolute Zero and turned to leave, when suddenly the sky darkened and a godly Ki signature the size of which Goku had never felt appeared. Goku turned to the sky to see a small-built, light green Icegen floating in the sky.  
"Good work, Absolute Zero. A useful and loyal subject, you are."  
Goku glared at this Icegen. "You're Absolute Zero's "associate"?"

The green Icegen lowered itself to the ground, wearing a smirk that reminded Goku of Frieza. This Icegen was as tall as Frieza, but skinnier than Kid Buu. It sounded a lot like Frieza, speaking with an educated accent that most would describe as a British or Boston accent. To Goku, it was just a Frieza accent. This Icegen strutted towards Goku, smirking.  
"Icifer Freezingstar is my name, Kakarrot, and I'll be burning you and this sorry planet to a lovely blackened charcoal today. You can rest assured your beloved family and friends will be alive for several minutes while I have my fun."  
Goku charged at this Icegen, but it caught him easily by the shoulder, dislocating his shoulder and pushing him back. Goku popped his shoulder back in, running Ki through it so he could use it still.  
"I assume you're the one who burned the Icegen people and blamed it on me? You just described the exact thing you did to them."

Absolute Zero stood clumsily. "How dare you insult Lord Freezingstar?"  
Goku rested his hand on Absolute Zero's shoulder.  
"Absolute Zero, please listen. I am not the one who destroyed your people. And Frieza was not protecting the galaxy. Frieza was the one who destroyed planets all over the galaxy and kept people afraid of the Icegens, and this Freezingstar here is the one who destroyed the planet you loved. Listen to him. He's going to destroy the Earth and kill all the civilians. Is that a protector or a genocidal monster?"

As Absolute Zero started to think, Goku was hit by Freezingstar and knocked to the ground, covered with thick ice. Absolute Zero looked up to see Freezingstar advancing on Goku, and quickly moved between them.  
"Explain yourself. The Lord Freezingstar I know doesn't kill civilians, and the Kakarrot I've heard about cares for no one but himself. What is going on here?"  
Freezingstar seemed thoughtful, but then suddenly slapped Absolute Zero, ripping off the right side of his body and sending him flying. Laughing at Goku's objections, Freezingstar fired a telekinetic blast which ripped Absolute Zero's torso away from his head and hips, shooting the pieces away into the distance. He then fired a blast into Absolute Zero's head, shooting it into the sky.  
"A useful servant… to the very end."


	4. Hopelessness and Destruction

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own the OC characters who appear here and the storyline of this story.**

Goku charged at Freezingstar, slamming his fist into the monster's face, but Freezingstar barely flinched.  
"Is that it? You are too tired to fight me. Down, dog!"  
Freezingstar hit Goku, knocking him straight to the ground.

Goku dragged himself to his feet, glaring at the smirking Freezingstar.  
"Why would you kill him? He was loyal to you! He trusted you! He practically worshipped you!"  
Freezingstar's smirk widened, growing to expose all his glowing green teeth. He then vanished, appearing right in front of Goku and holding him up by his neck.  
"He was useful, no doubt about that. But I was finished with him anyway. He'd served his purpose and from there he was just in the way."

Goku kicked Freezingstar, but his foot bounced off.  
"Purpose?! You wanted him to weaken me to make it easier for you, didn't you?"  
Freezingstar chuckled harshly, reminding Goku more of Frieza with each passing second.  
"I certainly saw no reason why I should fight you evenly. You aren't even my main enemy. You are a means to a very glorious end. You see, I am one of the most powerful beings in the universe. One of the gods. If not for that meddling Whis, I would be the mightiest being in the universe, and I would be this universe's one and only God!"

Goku fired a blast right into Freezingstar's face, but Freezingstar suddenly appeared behind him and kicked him square in the back, driving him to the ground. Goku landed on his chest, struggling to stand back up.  
"And what does that have to do with me? Or Earth, or Absolute Zero?"  
Freezingstar gripped Goku by the back of the neck, forcefully holding him up and squeezing his neck hard enough that Goku felt like his neck was about to break. Goku flinched as Freezingstar's face was suddenly right next to his own.  
"When I sensed your power, the power of a Super Saiyan God, almost as strong as Beerus, I knew I could finally surpass Whis! Congratulations, Son Goku. After all your battles, all your training, all your determination, your final fate is to become a part of my power and help me rule the universe!"  
Goku slammed his head into Freezingstar's, but Freezingstar didn't seem to feel it. He spun Goku around and slammed him through a nearby rock cliff.

Goku struggled to his feet, but Freezingstar's knee suddenly connected with his face, stunning him. Goku had a sinking feeling as he realised that after his fight with Absolute Zero he was too exhausted to fight Icifer Freezingstar. In fact, that fight had clearly been intended to exhaust them both so Freezingstar could beat them both easily. Goku struggled to keep his eyes open, but he couldn't. He could barely figure out what was in front of him. The last thing he heard was Freezingstar laughing.

* * *

Vegeta and Piccolo stood on Kami's Lookout, from which they saw the distant shape of Freezingstar carrying Goku up towards space. Bulma had already verified for them that there was a spaceship waiting for them. Vegeta snarled with rage, powering up to his newly gained Super Saiyan 3.  
"I'll show that monster!"  
Vegeta soared off after Freezingstar, ignoring Piccolo's urgings to stop.

Vegeta reached Freezingstar, swinging his fist at him. Freezingstar casually avoided the strike, smirking as Vegeta lunged at him, running into Freezingstar's foot, which held Vegeta by the top of the head. Freezingstar then lowered his body temperature massively, and Vegeta felt his hair and the top of his head start to freeze. Ironically, it was the Super Saiyan 3 form's huge mass of hair that saved him, as it froze before his head did. Vegeta started shooting Ki blasts at Freezingstar, who took them on his chest and acted like they didn't bother him at all. Vegeta then quickly charged up a Destructo Disk, flinging it at Freezingstar, who caught the Disk and held it, but in doing so loosened his grip on Vegeta's head, allowing Vegeta to pull free.

Vegeta jumped back, his head feeling terrible from the freezing process it had almost been put through. As Vegeta started to attack again, Freezingstar's foot connected sharply with his face, sending him falling back to the ground, returning to his base form as he fell. Vegeta was in no state to keep going, and when he hit the ground he was almost unconscious.  
"Damn that bastard…"

Freezingstar held up the stunned Goku, who he still held under his left arm.  
"Your friends don't seem to be worth much, do they?"  
Freezingstar suddenly lifted his foot again, slamming a solid kick into a charging Gohan's face, sending the unconscious youth plummeting to the ground to join Vegeta. Freezingstar turned to face Gotenks and Buu, who were right behind Gohan, and Android 18 and Krillin, who were close behind them.

Smirking, Freezingstar charged into the crowd of Z Fighters and allies, slamming into them all at once, instantly knocking out Krillin and Android 18, and dazing Gotenks. Only Buu was still able to fight properly, and the fat pink creature started shooting Ki blasts at Freezingstar, as did the recovered Gotenks. As they fired the blasts, Freezingstar vanished and appeared behind them, slamming into both of them at once, knocking out Gotenks and sending Buu spinning. He then tossed Goku into the air, and slammed into Buu, dropping his own body temperature massively, and instantly freezing Buu solid.

Freezingstar flew straight back up and caught Goku, before firing a Ki blast which shattered the frozen Buu into a million pieces.

Freezingstar then flew up to the spaceship, just below the atmosphere, strapping Goku to the floor inside the spaceship he had brought while positioning himself at the top of it, gripping two massive electrodes on either side of himself.

* * *

Down on the Lookout, Piccolo watched all this happen.  
"That ship is some sort of power draining device. He's gonna drain Goku's power into himself, and use it to surpass Whis."  
Chichi stood next to Piccolo, watching in fear.  
"Well, damn it! Why don't you do something about it? You're just standing here!"  
Piccolo grimaced. "I can't do anything. I couldn't fight in space in the first place, and even if I could, I'd only succeed in getting myself killed. That Freezingstar monster has power the like of which I could never compete against. The only person on Earth strong enough to fight him was Goku, and now that fight is over. Unless Goku has another trick up his sleeve, we're finished."

* * *

Under a thick pile of rubble that covered an entire desert, something stirred, and the stirrings were growing stronger. After a few seconds, a glowing light appeared under the rubble, and the stone above it blew aside. Out of the rubble jumped a semi-human shaped creature, landing on its feet several dozen feet from where it had emerged. Absolute Zero, having used his Ki blasts to literally weld himself back together, glared up at the sky where he could sense both Freezingstar and Son Goku.  
"Damn you, Freezingstar! It was you who killed the Icegens! And now you seek to kill yet more innocent people for your own selfish gain! I will stop you, I will save Son Goku, and then he and I together shall destroy you!"


	5. The Battle Is Not Over

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, however I do own this story and the OC's who appear, Absolute Zero and Icifer Freezingstar.**

Piccolo suddenly smiled, sensing something new. Chichi gasped, staring at him with a mixture of worry and hope, struggling to stop herself crying.  
"What is it, Piccolo? What's happening?"  
Piccolo turned to look down at Chichi, his eyes filled with anticipation. "There's still hope. We have one more warrior who can fight him. We may still win this."

* * *

Absolute Zero glided up towards the ship, glaring at the distant form of Freezingstar as he went. The spaceship was not as it had seemed. It was a conductor, designed to drain Goku's godly Ki into Freezingstar, which Absolute Zero knew was something the universe didn't want to see. Absolute Zero ground his teeth in rage.  
"So that's what this entire exercise was about? Your stupid desire to surpass Whis? That's why you killed the Icegens! It was because you needed me to weaken Goku for you so you could beat him! You're proving that my father was right about you. He said you weren't to be trusted. I should have listened to him instead of believing your lies!"

Absolute Zero reached the spaceship, landing on the bottom and ripping the bottom out of it, removing Goku from the ship and therefore from the circuit. Freezingstar shouted aggressively from the top of the spaceship, and Absolute Zero quickly cradled Goku in his arms.  
"Goku! Wake up! You have to wake up!"  
Absolute Zero jumped as a voice he recognised as Piccolo's said in his head, "Tell him dinner's ready. That'll wake him up."  
Absolute Zero narrowed his eyes in confusion, but did as he was told.  
"Goku! Dinner's ready! Your favourite food, too!"

Goku's eyes flashed open, and he stood straight away. He was shocked to see Absolute Zero standing next to him.  
"Absolute Zero? You're alive?"  
"I am. We have to stop Freezingstar, Goku. If we fail, the universe burns."  
Freezingstar suddenly slammed into Absolute Zero, launching him back towards the Earth. Goku watched Absolute Zero fall, and turned his attention to Freezingstar.  
"I feel better now I'm rested. Now ya gotta fight me fairly."  
Freezingstar's angry expression suddenly returned to his trademark smirk, and he chuckled in his throat.  
"You think it will make any real difference? There is still a vast difference between your power and mine!"

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God, charging, but was met with a sharp strike, which caved in two of his ribs. Freezingstar dug his claw-like fingernails into Goku's skin, and sapped energy from him.  
"You thought you could be a match for me? You delude yourself! You are nothing against me! Nothing but a weapon for my use!"  
Goku tried to charge again, but found himself receiving a sharp blow to the back, before being spun around. Freezingstar hovered above him.  
"What a joke, Son Goku. You've only briefly delayed the inevitable."  
Goku charged upwards at Freezingstar, but was effortlessly struck back down.  
"You are pathetically weak. How do you expect to fight universal destruction raining down from the heavens?"  
Freezingstar dived downwards, slamming into Goku and launching him straight down to the ground.


	6. Son Goku vs Icifer Freezingstar

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this story and its OC characters, Absolute Zero and Icifer Freezingstar.**

Goku lay on the ground where he had landed, panting heavily and sweating profusely. He felt someone grip his shoulder, and looked up to see Vegeta.  
"Kakarot. Are you able to keep fighting?"  
Goku nodded. "I'll do my best."  
Vegeta shook his head. "It would be suicide. None of us is a match for that monster."  
Goku nodded. "I know. It burns me, that after all we've been through, I'm gonna be used to destroy the universe! Was that my purpose all along? Am I what lets this monster surpass Whis and turn the universe into a living hell?"

Vegeta ground his teeth. "Grow up, Kakarot. I was heading somewhere with my thoughts, you know."  
Absolute Zero landed beside Vegeta, and Vegeta turned to him.  
"You! What were the population of the Icegen planet like?"  
Absolute Zero narrowed his eyes, but Vegeta snarled with impatience.  
"How powerful were they and how many of them were there?!"  
Absolute Zero flinched, but answered, "There were trillions of them, and they were all more powerful than the average Saiyan warrior."  
Vegeta snarled at the unspoken slur on his race, but the voice of King Kai suddenly said, "The average Icegen civilian was as powerful as Raditz, but they weren't warriors, just powerful academic types. The average Icegen soldier was stronger than Nappa."  
Vegeta smiled. "Trillions of them, each as powerful as Raditz? I believe we can win this."

Goku held up his hand. "Uh, Vegeta… The Icegens are dead."  
"I know that!" Snarled Vegeta, stamping his foot.  
Vegeta looked up towards the sky, looking hopeful. "King Kai, I need you to tell Dende to make a wish with the Dragon Balls to bring back the Icegen people. Tell Shenron to undo all the killing Freezingstar has caused in the last year, which should bring back the Icegens, or you could just wish them back directly. It doesn't matter which. He hasn't killed anyone here. Buu regenerated a few minutes ago. So bring the Icegens back, and then I need you to put Absolute Zero in touch with them so he can tell them to give up their energy for a Spirit Bomb."  
Goku gasped. "Vegeta! I'm not sure I can kill him with a Spirit Bomb, even one like that. I may not even hit him."  
Vegeta ground his teeth. "And that's why you're not going to throw it, Kakarot! You're going to absorb it to make yourself stronger!"

* * *

Dende stood in front of Shenron, making his wish. Shenron hovered up into the air, and started to work to bring back the Icegens.

* * *

Freezingstar started to swoop down at the Earth, and Vegeta charged up to meet him.  
"Hurry, all of you!"  
Vegeta reached Freezingstar, and was instantly hit with a strike to the chest which smashed two ribs. Freezingstar then gripped Vegeta by the head and spun him, attempting to remove his head. Vegeta powered up, and was hit again, his arm breaking.  
_Damn it! Hurry up, Shenron!_

* * *

Goku heard Dende explain that the Icegens were back, and Absolute Zero began speaking.  
"Icegens, my name is Absolute Zero. Six months ago you and your planet were destroyed by Icifer Freezingstar. I am in a distance world, fighting alongside a warrior named Son Goku to defeat Freezingstar, but the fight is not going well. We need your help. Please, offer up your Ki, raise your hands to the sky, and lend Son Goku the power he needs to kill Freezingstar and avenge your deaths! If we fail here, the universe will be under the control of Freezingstar before long. Please help us stop him!"

* * *

Goku held up his hands, summoning the Spirit Bomb above him. It instantly gained power from the Z Fighters, but it was the Icegens whose power was needed. Slowly, the Icegens started to send their energy, but there wasn't as much as they'd hoped for. Not all the Icegens were listening. Absolute Zero spoke again.  
"Icegens, I am the one who originally ruled the Icegen population, and it is I who protects you, now and forever! I hate myself for failing you before, but my failing is not Son Goku's! We are the ones who seek to protect you now! Please, don't let Freezingstar destroy you again! Don't let him take the entire universe for his own! Please help us stop him!"

* * *

On the Icegen planet, a small Icegen child ran to her father.  
"Father, we should raise our hands! He doesn't sound like a bad guy!"  
Her father turned away. "The bad ones never do. He's just a more polite version of Frieza."  
The little girl scowled, and quickly raised her hand to the sky, giving her energy to Goku. Several other children followed, and all of them dropped to their knees. The parents didn't like this, but suddenly her father shook his head and held his hand up, giving his energy. His daughter's bravery was infectious. Soon, Icegens everywhere were doing it.

The voice of Absolute Zero resumed, "That's good, but we need you all to do it! Freezingstar will have beaten Vegeta soon, so we need to hurry! Please hurry!"  
An old soldier held up his hand, giving his Ki. "Men, give him your strength! I know of Son Goku. He is the Saiyan who defeated Frieza. We owe Son Goku our friendship for ridding us of that little turd."  
Around the soldier, word spread, and soon Icegens all over the planet were giving their energy as others recognised Son Goku. Soon, every Icegen on the planet had sent their Ki to the Spirit Bomb.

* * *

The Spirit Bomb suddenly expanded massively, growing to the size of a large mountain. Goku looked up, joy filling his face.  
"Whoa! All that energy!"  
Goku pulled the Bomb down, absorbing it into himself and gaining its power. Goku felt his strength boost massively, and he crouched. The energy was almost taxing to carry.

Vegeta cried out in a grunting scream as Freezingstar hit him a final time, sending him plummeting to the ground, all four limbs broken, eyes crossed, organs damaged, ribs broken, skull cracked. Absolute Zero jumped up and caught him, lowering him gently to the ground. Vegeta looked up at Absolute Zero, coughing. "Damn that bastard…"

Absolute Zero nodded. "Well done, Vegeta. I'll take it from here, and Goku's almost ready."  
Absolute Zero flew up at Freezingstar, landing a hit on Freezingstar which staggered the monster slightly. Freezingstar recovered instantly, retaliating with a strike which sent Absolute Zero flying, his jaw dislocating. Freezingstar was upon him in an instant, slamming him with blows that would have been adequate to kill Vegeta.

Goku felt the enormous power from the Spirit Bomb come under his control, and he stood, glaring up at Freezingstar.  
"I need to stop that monster! Let's see how I can use this power!"  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan God, and smiled.  
"How about a Super Saiyan God 3?"  
Goku's red hair suddenly grew to resemble Super Saiyan 3 hair, the dark red hair running down his back. There was still more power to use. Goku had an idea.  
"Kaio-Ken!"  
Goku's power boosted higher, and he realised he could do more. He had never tried this before, but he had an idea. As he watched Freezingstar cave in Absolute Zero's chest, Goku clenched all his muscles, powering up much higher, hoping to express the full power of the Icegens' Spirit Bomb in his attacks.  
"Kaio-Ken times one thousand!"  
Goku felt Kaio-Ken doubling up with the Super Saiyan forms, something that would be impractical, bordering on suicide under normal circumstances. His power skyrocketed, and he launched himself out at Freezingstar, who now seemed to be moving in slow motion. Absolute Zero was smacked aside just as Goku charged, and Freezingstar charged at Goku, dismissing the stunned Absolute Zero. The Icegen Devil and the Super Saiyan God 3 times one thousand slammed into each other, and the resulting shockwave shook the planet on its axis.

The two were sent straight up into the sky, and finally an explosion burst outwards from where they were, sending both back. Goku returned to Super Saiyan God 3, the Kaio-Ken fading, and Freezingstar struggled to right himself, snarling with rage. Goku glared.  
"I know you're stronger than me, but this is more than just me. This is the combined power of every Icegen you killed!"

Freezingstar started to advance, gasping in horror as his arm suddenly fell off. Goku tightened his muscles again, hoping for one more burst of power. Something like this could work, or it could cause him to explode.  
"Kaio-Ken, times TEN thousand!"  
Goku poured the last of the Icegens' energy into himself, and flew into Freezingstar, who was lowering his body temperature, planning to use the ice moves, knowing they had proven effective against Goku.

A massive explosion shook the entire planet, and an exhausted Goku dropped from the wake of the explosion, returning to his base form and barely conscious. Goku had hit Freezingstar with such force the monster had been completely disintegrated, and ironically it was Freezingstar's lowered body temperature that made it possible, since his own ice made his skin breakable. Goku fell towards the ground, staring with blurred vision at the clearing smoke and relieved to see that his eyes hadn't deceived him, Freezingstar was truly gone.

As Goku closed his eyes, someone caught his arm, and he opened his eyes to see Absolute Zero was the one holding him by the arm, and Absolute Zero was carrying him down to the ground.  
Goku smiled, and Absolute Zero did too.  
"We got him." Said Goku.  
Absolute Zero shook his head. "YOU got him. I helped a bit."  
Goku sighed, closing his eyes. "That modesty of yours is something else…"


	7. Epilogue

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, but I do own this story and its OC characters Absolute Zero and Icifer Freezingstar.**

Goku and Absolute Zero stood in front of the drifting spacecraft Freezingstar had put Goku into. With a command of fire, the Icegen king and Super Saiyan God fired a massive Ki blast each, reducing the spaceship to drifting orbital debris.

Goku returned to the ground, while Absolute Zero wasn't too far behind. Vegeta waited for them on the ground, his injuries healed thanks to a Senzu bean that Piccolo had provided. The Icegen Empire would be resuming soon, with Absolute Zero in charge. The Namekians had approved of this idea, as had King Kai. Goku now understood more about the Icegens than he ever had before. He now knew that Frieza had been just as hated by his own people as by everyone else, and that it was Freezingstar who raised the Cold family to be corrupt despots in Absolute Zero's absence.

Goku also knew now that Freezingstar had been second only to Whis in power, even stronger than Beerus. Absolute Zero was weaker than Beerus, which was why Freezingstar had been so respected even though most of the Icegen people had hated him. He was the one who could protect them against the God of Destruction, but he had ironically been the one who destroyed them once it suited him. Wielding godly power gave Freezingstar the ability to drain Ki, and he had wished to drain Goku's godly Ki and use that power to boost himself above Whis, the only person stopping him from ruling the universe.

It bothered Goku that Freezingstar had been so willing to destroy everyone around him, even commit genocide against his own race, just to become more powerful. Freezingstar really was Frieza's ancestor. Goku now knew that Freezingstar was also Absolute Zero's ancestor, from six generations earlier. Frieza and Kind Cold were from literally hundreds of generations later than Absolute Zero, which was why they were so much weaker and why they had none of his teachings, only Freezingstar's, imparted to King Cold's great grandfather Lord Snow while Absolute Zero had been asleep. Since Lord Snow, the Icegen ruling family had gotten steadily worse as the generations went on. Freezingstar had effectively created Frieza and his family.

* * *

Goku snapped out of his daydreaming, turning to face Absolute Zero.  
"So, Absolute Zero. There's a World Martial Arts Competition coming up soon. Interested in entering? Only catch is if you fight Mister Satan you gotta let him win for the sake of the Earth needing their champion."  
Absolute Zero looked up at the sky briefly, thinking.  
"Well, there's a lot of things to consider. I'm a ruler of the Icegens now, so I have responsibilities… What the hell, I'll enter."  
Absolute Zero smiled. Now that Goku thought about it, it was the first time he had seen an Icegen smile warmly, since the only times Frieza had smiled had been because he was enjoying torturing people. Absolute Zero almost felt like a paradox. A compassionate Icegen.

Goku laughed, and then suddenly jumped as Chichi's voice called from inside the house, telling him to do the clothes wash because she was going to the city. Goku widened his eyes, stunned.  
"Chichi…"  
Absolute Zero patted Goku on the shoulder.  
"Relax, Goku. I'll help. I'm actually pretty good at washing and folding clothes. I used to decorate the entire Icegen planet every time we had visitors. Your wife will be very impressed by the job she thinks you've done."

* * *

The following week, Goku and Absolute Zero entered the World Martial Arts Tournament, along with Vegeta. The three of them all effortlessly bested the enemies they came up against, until they faced each other, Absolute Zero beating Vegeta and Goku beating Buu. Goku then beat Absolute Zero in a semi-serious fight, before throwing his fight with Hercule to allow the world's "champion" to maintain his misappropriated and yet still rightly earned title. Absolute Zero left and returned to the Icegen planet immediately after the tournament, planning to keep returning at irregular intervals to visit Goku.


End file.
